The Lost Letter R&R
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: It's Bella's wedding day and she receives a small letter from someone very special to her.R&R please. This is only my second HP story so reviews help. I suck at summaries let's hope what's inside is better. One Shot.


Disclaimer: **If I owned any of this--besides the story line, I'd be rich.**

**A/N: The math for this matter is a little off, but I did it for the purpose of my story. Little long for a one shot, but I wanted to write something of substance that wasn't a series. I do plain on making a series, but I am getting a feel who Bella is first. Like I've said before, I don't think Bella is evil like she is meant to be seen, but misunderstood. Anyways read and review. I take constructive criticism well.**

The Lost Letter

By:Riss

Bellatrix Black held the flimsy sheet of parchment firmly in her hands. Her mind whirling as she haplessly glanced at the emerald engagement ring on her left hand. She read each word of the letter as if it was a shot to the heart—and yes, she did have a heart—a broken one at the moment. Only nineteen years old as she was getting ready to betroth her undying love to a man that she hardly cared for. Sure, she and Rodolphous had been child hood friends, but she hadn't really cared for him much since then. The only reason she was even standing in a wedding dress at the moment was because of something someone else had done. Everything she had to endure, all the pain she felt at the moment, and her impending marriage vows were the fault of one person, Andromeda Black. Bella was the oldest sister the one who was to set examples, but at this moment, all she wanted to do was disappear as her sister Andromeda had.

"This is all your fault Andy." She whispered under her breath as she delicately folded the paper into a perfect square and set it down on her vanity dresser top. Begrudgingly she glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. The sight of herself in a white wedding dress pained her. Bellatrix was never one to favor white, but at this moment she hated it even more. Sure her reflection was one of immense beauty; she had long curly black hair, delicate porcelain skin, a cherub like face, pouty pink lips, eyes that were pools of delicious darkness, and a curvaceous, yet petite form, but none of that at the moment matter. All that mattered was the hole she felt in her chest; a hole that would only be compounded once she finally made her way to the wedding reception that awaited her downstairs.

She did not love Rodolophous Lestrange. She could barely stand him at times. He was rude, arrogant, and narcissistic-qualities she was sure people would describe her to have possessed, but one thing she had always urged for in life was for someone to love her. She wanted love more than anything. She knew what it was like to be a possession, to be something marveled and adored—after all, that is how she had been treated her whole life and she knew that Rodolphous would do the same—but she had hoped when she got married it would've been for something real. Marrying a fellow pureblood wizard who wanted as she did would present a problem, and Bella knew that; but now she had no chance. No choice. Marrying beneath her as Andromeda did was out of question she would not degrade herself with mudblood or half-blood filth, but she had also wanted a choice to who she gave herself to.

Now there was no choice. No escape. She had to set the example for Narcissa now. She had to be the untarnished and perfect pureblood witch. She had to uphold the honorable name of Black.

Pushing a strand of unruly hair from her eyes and she picked up the piece of paper she had just set down, thumbing it carefully and thinking back to when she had received it.

* * *

_It had come by owl the night before along with a small package. There hadn't been a return address label on neither the package nor the two letters pinned to it. One letter was addressed to "Cissy" and the other to "Bells." Immediately after she had read the writing Bella knew that the letters were from Andromeda. Rage rose up in her when the owl had set them in front of her. Her infamous temper had gotten the best of her as she scolded the owl narrowly hexing it. The owl took off, lucky to have its life. With reluctance she opened the letter addressed to her and read it; the tears swelling in her eyes as she did so. _

_Dear Bells, _

_Congratulations my dear sister. I know that you are marrying and I am not allowed to be there. I do send my regrets that it is to Rodolphous Lestrange, but I know that he is more than likely a result of my actions. I have sent you a separate letter from Cissy, because I know that it is you who I have hurt the most. Not that I do not love Cissy as much as I love you, but I feel that I owe you an explanation. You will probably tear this apart before you actually read it; but please, give me a chance._

_I did not leave to hurt you Bells. I left because I am not Cygnus and Druella's property anymore. I am a grown woman and I have someone who loves me in Ted. Yes, he is muggle born, but that does not make him any less of a wizard—or a human being. We have been married and I am expecting a little girl soon. I wish that you and Cissy could be here with me—labor does not sound fun. I know that more than likely you do not want to see my face, but that is almost impossible considering we share the same features. Yes, I know my attempts at humor are falling flat, but I am trying._

_Bella I love you. No matter how many times Cygnus and Druella remove my face from our family tapestry I will always be your sister—and you will always be mine. Please do not forsake me for doing as my heart called. Ted is someone who I cannot just quit as I've been instructed to do so. I love him and I am in love with him. Love, Bella, is the greatest thing anyone can have. If you wanted what I have Bells, you will do I as did and leave. Leaving is not hard. We all know that although our childhood was indulgent, it was not the best. I know what happened to you when we were little, and I apologize that I did nothing to stop it, but don't let the abuse continue by marrying someone you do not love. I only gave you my congrats so that you would not immediately throw my letter away. I know that you aren't fond of Rodolphous and that you fancy someone else, who I do not know. You guard your emotions better than anyone I know. I guess that comes with being a Black and then with what happened. _

_Bella, I also ask that you be careful with your temper. I know that it is a strong trait of yours, but it is also the source of a lot of your troubles. I just ask that you give up this silly obsession with the Dark Arts and this mudblood/half-blood hate. I know that you will probably never speak to me again, but Bells, if you ever need me please do not hesitate to seek me out. I know that you could find me if you truly wanted. Don't lose yourself Bells. I love you._

_With Love,_

_Andy_

_P.S_

_Please do not throw my package away, if you have successfully read through this letter then you can open it. I have sent you something special in it. I know that my gifts mean little to you, but please just open it. _

* * *

Bella unfolded the letter and read thorough it again. Her heart ripped apart again as she read the words. "Love" was what she had wanted, but now she knew she would never feel it from anyone if she expected to uphold her family honor. She had to do what was right for her younger sister and her family. Andromeda did as her heart instructed and Bella wished that she could do the same. She ran her hand across the part of the letter where Andromeda had mentioned she loved her. Black tears slipped down her face in endless streams. "I love you too Andy." She whispered again closing the letter and slipping it into her dress sleeve. She looked into the mirror seeing the black streaks, "How fitting of my mood…"She thought as she picked up her wand and ushered them away. The streaks disappeared and her eyes floated over to the package that Andromeda had sent. Walking over to the package she picked it up and held it in her hands feeling the weight. Slipping two fingers under the wrapping she opened it. Inside was an enchanted black and white photo all three Black sisters at Bellatrix's graduation. Andromeda and Bella were holding tightly to each other in the photograph, big smiles plastered across both faces. Narcissa stood in the middle of them hunched down with the same smile. Bella watched as the girls in the photo laughed and held tight to one another. She smiled brightly feeling the tears make their way back, but stopped herself as she heard a knock at the door. Hurriedly she placed the photo back in its package and slid it into a drawer in her dresser.

"Bella, are you ready yet?" Narcissa asked as she walked in to help her sister.

"Yes, I was coming right now. Cissy…"She said; a tenderness to her voice that was not usually present. "I love you. I am doing this because I love you."

Narcissa smiled warmly at her older sister and hugged her tight, then stepped back. "I love you too Bella."She said then took her hand pulling her towards the door. "This is good for our family too. I know you don't love him, but love will come."

"I'll be there in a second."Bella said as she pulled away; ignoring Narcissa's last statement—love would never come between her and Rodolphous. "I have to fix my hair. Go tell everyone, please." Narcissa obliged and walked out leaving her to fix herself.

Bella walked back to her dresser pulled the picture out and took another look. She smiled again and kissed the picture then pulled the note from her sleeve. She took the note and kissed it too, then tucked it in the package with the picture. She closed the drawer and walked to the door placing her hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked down stairs into a loveless marriage and into a bleak existence. Andromeda would forever be in her heart and in her mind.


End file.
